<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship by amberquartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015461">Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz'>amberquartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Self Aware (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elliot Rainor is hella gay, Gen, Language of Flowers, Mell Carter is oblivious, Self Aware Fan Week, SelfAwareFanWeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberquartz/pseuds/amberquartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mell surprises Elliot with flowers</p><p>Day 1 of Self Aware Fan Week!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mell Carter &amp; Elliot Rainor, Mell Carter/Elliot Rainor (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot opened the door to his dressing room, wiping the sweat from his brow. He had just finished a major performance—possibly the most important one of his career. He flopped on a couch, simultaneously elated and exhausted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ellie!”</p><p> </p><p>He startled, not expecting the excited shout behind him. He was sure there hadn’t been anyone in the dressing room when he got here… </p><p> </p><p>“Mell, were you hiding?” he asked. He didn’t need to turn around to know who the surprise guest was. He could recognize that <strike> cute </strike> voice anywhere. “I didn’t see you come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhh, yeahhhhhhh,” Mell drawled unconvincingly. </p><p> </p><p>Elliot finally turned around. He couldn’t help but notice how cute Mell looked in his purple t-shirt. It was funny—Mell always said his t-shirts were yellow, but they were actually all different shades of purple. This particular shade of mauve complimented Mell’s ethereal yellow eyes beautifully. Elliot could stare at them forev— </p><p> </p><p>“Ellie?” Mell tilted his head, successfully interrupting Elliot’s train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, sorry, I zoned out for a second. I’m just really tired,” Elliot lied.</p><p> </p><p>Mell didn’t question it. “Makes sense to me!” he said. He wore a genuine smile which showed off his unusually sharp incisors. </p><p> </p><p>Elliot nearly got distracted by the cute teefs, but managed to notice that Mell was holding his hands behind his back. “Whatcha got there?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A smoothie,” Mell replied, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Elliot’s brow furrowed slightly in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s a reference to something I saw online…” Mell trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>Elliot could’ve sworn he heard Mell mutter <em> the readers will understand</em>. However, before he could question it, Mell revealed what he had hidden behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!” Mell said, presenting Elliot with a bouquet of yellow roses.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot felt his heart jump in his chest. Was this finally it? Was Mell going to confess that he had feelings for him? Was he going to ask Elliot out on a date?</p><p> </p><p>“Mell, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” He accepted the bouquet, smiling softly. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you like them!” Mell exclaimed as Elliot began tearing up. “I wasn’t sure what to get, so I asked the lady at the store to help. Did you know that there are different meanings for different kinds of flowers?” he asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot smiled fondly at the delicate roses. He loved when Mell got excited about something. It was incredibly endearing. “No, I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Mell was bouncing happily. “The lady at the shop told me about it! She asked me who I was getting the flowers for, and what they meant to me, and she helped me pick out flowers that meant that!”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot could feel the butterflies in his stomach. “So what kind of person do you give yellow roses to?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You give them to someone who you love—”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“—being friends with!” Mell finished.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot’s fist tightened around the bouquet. “That’s really sweet, thanks,” he managed to say through gritted teeth. The clear plastic wrapped around the bouquet crinkled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Mell continued smiling, oblivious to the rollercoaster of emotions he had just put his best friend through.</p><p> </p><p>From that day onward, Elliot despised yellow roses.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got inspiration from my dabihawks oneshot don't @ me</p><p>Kudos and comments are super appreciated thank you &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>